


Give Me Spoons Or Give Me Death

by mckendie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Shenanigans, Shiratorizawa, Team Bonding, They Play Spoons, goshiki just doesnt really know how to play, ushijima and goshiki are really bad at spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckendie/pseuds/mckendie
Summary: Team bonding, kind of.They play spoons and it ends as well as you could expect it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: mack is an enabler  
> (this is also unedited so, sorry)

There were eight figures huddled around a table, the space full of the reedy slap of cards hitting the table repetitively. Half of the room was cast in shadow and the other half, where the table was stationed by an open window, glowing with warm sunlight. No one spoke.

Suddenly, there was a soft clatter, and the room exploded into chaos. 

One figure lunged across the table. Another toppled backwards with a triumphant yell and a fiery blur of red hair, knocking himself and his chair over as he held up a piece of silverware like a trophy. One threw themselves onto the floor, frantically patting the ground before cheering and going to stand, whacking their head on the bottom of the table. 

“Why are we missing a spoon?” Ushijima asked, staring at the table and between Reon’s empty hands and his own.

Semi leaned around Goshiki, who had only just gotten back into his seat and was still rubbing his head, to stare at Shirabu, who had one spoon in his hand and a second in his lap.

“What’ve you got there, Shirabu?” Semi asked, reaching out to grab the spoon.

Shirabu grabbed it first, staring at it like he was surprised. “Oh, how did that get there?” he mused, tossing it to the table, as if he hadn't grabbed it on purpose. Immediately Reon and Ushijima both reached to grab it, Ushijima's hand landing on the handle and Reon’s hand grabbing the opposite side.

Almost immediately the spoon snapped in half, a few pieces of brittle plastic hitting the wooden table. No one spoke.

Reon lowered his hand and checked the head of the spoon before grinning. “Well, that looks like an ‘O’ for you Wakatoshi.”

Kawanishi marked it down on the little slip of paper to his right with a tally, ignoring Yamagata laughing in his ear.

Everyone pushed their cards to the middle of the table, ignoring the small fragments of plastic spoon littered across it from previous rounds. Semi started shuffling, only because he was the best at it, easily bending the cards and letting them snap back into place, overlapping each other.

“I still don't understand,” Goshiki grumbled, staring at the cards. “How are we supposed to know when to grab the spoons?”

“When you have a set of three or someone else grabbed one.” Reon replied, taking the cards from Semi and beginning to deal.

Everyone received three cards and the game began.

The cards were passed around the table quickly, until they reached Ushijima, who had a growing pile in front of them, that he was slowly flipping through before passing on.

“Gotta go fast Wakatoshi,” Tendou cheered, sliding him another card.

Ushijima muttered something, too low to be heard, and put down a card, quickly grabbing another from the pile in front of him. 

Not ten seconds later, Yamagata inconspicuously reached out a hand and grabbed a spoon, sparing a second to make sure that everyone's attention was intent on their cards. 

A few more cards were cycled through, sliding quickly against the table, before there was a gasp and Goshiki’s hand shot across the table, grabbing a spoon. 

Immediately, chaos ensued and Reon nearly got a spoon in the eye, thanks to Kawanishi. And again, two people were left without a spoon in their hands, Ushijima and Semi.

Tendou leaned oved, staring down at Shirabu’s lap with his eyebrows arching high on his forehead. “Is that a spoon? Or are you just happy to see me, Kenjirou?”

Shirabu spluttered for a second, looking absolutely aghast, before grabbing the spoon and throwing it straight into Tendou's face with as much force as he could muster. 

Reon was extremely glad they were using plastic spoons.

Semi lunged across Goshiki’s lap and somehow managed to grab the spoon mid-air before Ushijima could, despite being two seats further away. Shirabu cursed and scrambled away, trying to get Semi out of his lap, while Goshiki sat there, shocked into sitting still.

Kawanishi shrugged and marked down another tally next to Ushijima's name, bringing the total count to five.

“One more letter and you're out Ushijima.” Kawanishi informed him, flipping the paper over, “two more for Goshiki and Yamagata, and three for the rest of us, besides Semi.”

Semi shuffled again, once he had gotten resituated in his seat, muttering about how unfair it was the he had to shuffle every time.

“I'll shuffle if you want, Semi!” Goshiki offered, smiling over at him. Semi shrugged and handed over the stack of cards, flexing his fingers to get rid of the ache.

Goshiki split the cards and set them opposite each other and, placing his fingers on each side of the stacks, began to release them, watching them overlap. A second into the shuffle a card got caught, sending the rest flying out over the table in a flurry.

Reon grimaced as they collected the cards. “Let's leave the shuffling to Semi from now on. “

Goshiki nodded, flushed all the way to his ears in embarrassment, and handed the newly formed stack of cards back to Semi.

The first player out was Ushijima, who didn't comment on his loss, but he did shoot a nasty glare at the stack of cards and the six remaining spoons, as if they had betrayed him.

The next to lose was Goshiki, who got confused on the rules and was extremely excited that he had finished within a round of Ushijima. No one corrected him.

The game dragged on, spoons disappearing slowly as more people got their last letter. Finally, Kawanishi dropped out, leaving Shirabu, who only was only a letter off from losing, Tendou, and Semi.

They began passing cards again, deathly silent except for the slide of cards against the table. Shirabu fumbled one, sending it skidding off the table. He ignored it and kept passing cards, staring resolutely at the spoons, barely watching his own cards out of the corner of his eye.

Semi was the first to move, hand flashing out across the table and swiping a spoon, making sure to grab it by the top instead of the handle.

As soon as Semi had grabbed it Tendou sprang into action, lunging for the remaining spoon a split second before Shirabu, who was closer to the handle of the spoon.

Tendou got a good grip on the bowl of the spoon, trying to yank it from Shirabu’s hands.

The spoon, the last plastic one they had, shattered in half, scattering more plastic pieces across the table. Goshiki cheered, Ushijima shushed him, eyes intense as he watched the game.

“That one's your loss, sorry Shirabu.” Reon told them as Tendou raised the top of the spoon and waggle it in front of Shirabu’s face.

He smacked it out of Tendou's hand, sending it flying into Goshiki’s face. 

Goshiki let out an unholy squawk and stumbled backwards, only avoiding crashing to the ground by Reon’s hand on his back.

“Sorry Tsutomu,” Tendou called, “Kenjirou’s just being a sore loser.” 

Shirabu looked ready to tackle him, but Yamagata quickly interfered, dragging him away from the table with pointless conversation. Before he lost his chance Shirabu fixed Tendou with a glare the could set him on fire.

Tendou just smiled back at him.

Semi shuffled the cards again and dealt three to himself and three to Tendou. The spoon, metal for the first time that game, was sat exactly in the middle of the table, just within arm's reach.

Semi started flipping through cards.

His hands moved fast, constantly observed by Tendou, even as he flicked through the cards in front of him, barely watching the numbers.

Semi switched out a card fluidly, barely stopping his near constant stream of passing cards. Tendou smiled, and pulled a card of his own, replacing it with another Ace, adding to the two he already had. He grinned but continued to flip through cards, eyes tracking Semi's hands. 

Semi switched out another card and, right as he moved to place the one he was discarding on the table, Tendou grabbed the spoon, nearly falling off his chair trying to keep it out of Semi's reach as he cackled at his friends enraged expression.

“There's no way you had three cards!” Semi yelled, arms crossed.

Tendou laughed some more before sticking his tongue out. “You had three cards though, so suck it Eita.”

Semi lunged across the table, taking Tendou and his chair out, leaving them sprawled on the floor, all the cards untouched besides Tendou's hand, scattered around there heads, all face up.

“Besides who said I didn't have three.”

Reon didn't get there in time to stop Semi grabbing the spoon from Tendou's hand and smacking him in the forehead with a quiet thump.

Tendou laughed and shoved his friend away, leaping to his feet and cheering. “I won!”

“No, you didn't,” Goshiki told him, with utter conviction, “You came in last.”

Even Kawanishi had to raise a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter.


End file.
